An Infinite Jest
(Star Trek Unlimited) | number = 7 | writer = | penciler = | inker = | colorist = | letterer = | editor = | eic = | publisher = | stardate = | published = Marvel }} "An Infinite Jest" is the seventh issue of Marvel Comics's Star Trek Unlimited series, published in January 1998. This issue is the second issue of the series to feature a single feature-length story, and the first of the series to have a crossover interaction between and . Previously, Issue 6 had a feature length story that omitted TOS from Unlimited for the first time (due to the Telepathy War crossover), while ''Unlimited'', Issue 4 had a TOS and TNG tie-in, although the two series did not directly interact in the two stories in that issue. Summary References Characters :Pavel Chekov • Beverly Crusher • Data • Gowron • Kang • James T. Kirk • Geordi La Forge • Leonard McCoy • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • William Riker • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Trelane • Deanna Troi • Nyota Uhura • Worf • unnamed Klingons (Kang and Gowron's crews) Robert April • Jack Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Jocelyn McCoy • Christopher Pike • Kyle Riker • Benjamin Sisko • Noonian Soong • Traveler Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • ( explorer) • unnamed D7 class starships (Kang's battlecruiser) • unnamed Klingon starships (Gowron's attack cruiser) ( explorer) Locations :Milky Way Galaxy (primary universe) • Salvation • unnamed planets (shipyard facility) Gothos • Veridian III Shipboard locales ;USS Enterprise : bridge • briefing room ;USS Enterprise-E : bridge • ready room Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Human (African • French • Japanese • Russian • Scottish) • Klingon • • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Q Continuum • Starfleet (command division • operations division • sciences division • Starfleet Command) Borg Collective Technology and weapons :bat'leth • combadge • communicator • computer • data bank • deflector shield • docking clamp • drydock • impulse engine • isolinear chip • shield • ocular implant • phaser • phaser bank • phaser emitter • phaser rifle (phaser rifle (2264)) • photon torpedo • positronic brain • rapier • sensor • sledgehammer • starship • subspace radio • tricorder • torpedo launcher • VISOR • warp drive Ranks and titles :admiral • bishop • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • counselor • detective • doctor • engineer • ensign • esquire • first officer • flight controller • helmsman • king • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • general • navigator • officer • operations manager • rear admiral • science officer • second officer • security • security chief • strategic operations officer • tactical officer Other references :alcohol • alert status • animal • armor • assimilation • Borg Incursion of 2366-2367 • brain • breakfast • calendar • captain's log • century • chess • clothing • communication • diplomacy • divorce • drink • ego • empathy • Federation-Klingon War of 2372-2373 • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • Federation Starfleet ranks (2370s-2380s) • first officer's log • five-year mission • flagship • French language • hair • galaxy • genetic hybrid • gray cell • humanoid • language • lifeform • log entry • marriage • medicine • mind-meld • month • nut • pawn • physics • planet • planetoid • poker • rank • recreation • red alert • service record • space • star • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • subspace • Swahili • technology • time • title • uniform • universe • weapon • year Chronology ;2245 (23rd century) : Enterprise launched under April. ;2251 : Pike assumes command of ''Enterprise. ;2264 : Kirk assigned to command of ''Enterprise. ;late 2260s : Picard finds himself on the original ''Enterprise in Q's bizarre chess game. ;stardate 8210.3 (2285) : Enterprise destroyed. ;2360s–2370s (24th century) : Picard commands the ''Enterprise-D for seven years. ;30 October, 2371 (stardate 49827.5) : ''Enterprise-E launched, with Trelane placing Kirk in command. Appendices Images unlimited 07.jpg|Cover image. unlimited-7-10904281n.jpg EntEvsKang.jpg enterprise 001701E.jpg Connections category:comics category:tOS comics category:tNG comics